board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Pokemon
"Save My Pokemon" was a contest run by andymancan1. Its name says it all- users can save Pokemon to see who is the ultimate beast. He plans on doing each progressive region, a Wild Card round, and a Tournament of Champions. Kanto Andyman started out with Kanto Pokemon, from Pokemon Red/Blue, the same games that won his Best.Handheld.Game.Ever contest. The top 10 had some surprises, including Farfetch'd, who Andyman had thought of as fodder. 1st: Articuno 2nd: Bulbasaur 3rd: Gengar 4th: Vaporeon 5th: Vulpix 6th: Marowak (Bones) 7th: Starmie 8th: Snorlax 9th: Squirtle 10th: Farfetch'd (Dux) 11th: Charizard 12th: Ninetales 13th: Mew 14th: Zapdos 15th: Aerodactyl 16th: Dragonite 17th: Charmander 18th: Lapras 19th: Raichu 20th: Dewgong 021-022: Alakazam, Arcanine 023-024: Blastoise, Dratini 025-026: Eevee, Pidgeot 027-028: Gyarados, Jolteon 029-030: Dugtrio, Magmar 031-032: Pidgeotto, Sandslash 033-034: Dragonair, Electrode 035-036: Haunter, Porygon 037-038: Jigglypuff, Tentacruel 039-040: Fearow, Rapidash 041-042: Mewtwo, Moltres 043-044: Golduck, Muk 045-046: Flareon, Seadra 047-049: Charmeleon, Electabuzz, Pidgey 050-052: Kadabra, Ponyta, Wartortle 053-055: Growlithe, Psyduck, Seel 056-058: Kabutops, Magikarp, Scyther 059-061: Cloyster, Golbat, Weedle 062-064: Machop, Machoke, Staryu 065-067: Hitmonchan, Machamp, Sandshrew 068-070: Paras, Golem, Onix 071-075: Beedrill, Ivysaur, Kingler, Venomoth, Venusaur 076-080: Metapod, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Pikachu, Voltorb 081-085: Diglett, Ditto, Exeggutor, Hitmonlee, Meowth 086-090: Cubone, Poliwrath, Raticate, Rhydon, Slowpoke 091-095: Gastly, Hypno, Kangaskhan, Poliwhirl, Tauros 096-100: Ekans, Arbok, Slowbro, Vileplume, Weezing 101-105: Abra, Chansey, Horsea, Nidoran F, Persian 106-110: Butterfree, Lickitung, Omanyte, Poliwag, Victreebel 111-115: Grimer, Kabuto, Mr. Mime, Pinsir, Primeape 116-121: Geodude, Jynx, Kakuna, Krabby, Magnemite, Tangela 122-127: Bellsprout, Caterpie, Dodrio, Koffing, Omastar, Weepinbell 128-133: Clefairy, Clefable, Graveler, Oddish, Rhyhorn, Venonat 134-139: Doduo, Exeggcute, Goldeen, Magneton, Parasect, Wigglytuff 140-145: Drowzee, Gloom, Seaking, Shellder, Tentacool, Zubat 146-151: Mankey, Spearow, Rattata, Nidorino, Nidoran M, Nidorina Johto The day following Kanto's conclusion, Andyman moved on to Johto Pokemon. 100 new entrants battled it out for more spots in the Wild Card and Tournament of Champions. After several rounds, the contest began to slow down. Andyman got tired of running it and let StifledSilence take over to try and speed things up. 1st: Houndoom 2nd: Ampharos 3rd: Furret 4th: Misdreavus 5th: Typhlosion 6th: Totodile 7th: Umbreon 8th: Celebi 9th: Ho-oh 10th: Chikorita 11th: Tyranitar 12th: Blissey 13th: Sudowoodo 14th: Lugia 15th: Bayleef 16th: Delihawk 17th: Wobbuffet 18th: Scizor 19th: Heracross 20th: Politoed ***16-20: Politoed, Wobbuffet, Scizor, Heracross, Delihawk (all eliminated in the same round, but later were ranked by the "To 500!" Bonus Round) 21-27: Cyndaquil, Feraligatr, Crobat, Lanturn, Espeon, Sneasel, Skarmory 28-37: Quilava, Xatu, Wooper, Shuckle, Teddiursa, Slugma, Piloswine, Houndour, Miltank, Suicune 38-44: Ariados, Murkrow, Slowking, Gligar, Ursaring, Magcargo, Elekid 45-47: Corsola, Dunsparce, Stantler 48-50: Octillery, Quagsire, Steelix 51-53: Larvitar, Magby, Mantine 54-56: Hoothoot, Marill, Natu 57-59: Ledyba, Sentret, Swinub 60-62: Hitmontop, Noctowl, Unown 63-65: Porygon2, Smeargle, Togetic 66-68: Chinchou, Mareep, Qwilfish 69-71: Donphan, Entei, Raikou 72-74: Bellossom, Kingdra, Togepi 75-77: Forretress, Girafarig, Jumpluff 78-80: Flaaffy, Igglybuff, Ledian 81-85: Croconaw, Meganium, Remoraid, Snubbull, Yanma 86-90: Aipom, Granbull, Pichu, Pineco, Pupitar 91-95: Azumarill, Phanpy, Spinarak, Sunflora, Tyrouge 96-100: Cleffa, Hoppip, Skiploom, Smoochum, Sunkern Hoenn After waiting a week to take a break and allow people to discuss the Johto contest, Stifled began the Hoenn contest. This contest had 134 Pokemon to deal with and was done with Stifled's "Countdown" Style Elimination. The first round began with 15 eliminations and dropped by one each following round. 1st: Gardevoir 2nd: Mightyena 3rd: Absol (With only three pokémon remaining, Stifled decided to divide the final in two rounds: First, everybody was allowed to vote whenever they felt like doing it. The one who got the most votes when the topic reached 500 would have an advantage in the second round. Mightyena won the first round, and since he got a whopping 50 votes, he started with 5 votes in the second round. But in the second round, he got few votes, making him barely second.) 4th: Mudkip(a.k.a. Mudkipz, so I herd u liek) 5th: Swellow 6th: Swampert 7th: Aggron 8th: Ludicolo 9th: Blaziken 10th: Sceptile 11th: Salamence 12th: Milotic 13th: Zangoose 14th: Seviper 15th: Flygon 16th: Kyogre 17th: Grovyle 18th: Banette 19th: Latias 20th: Taillow (These 10 were the victims of an axe round) 21: Camerupt 22. Metagross (Camerupt and Metagross were eliminated in the same round, but competed in a Deathmatch 500 Round to bring the first topic to 500. Camerupt won in a 6-4 decision and therefore gained absolute 21st place.) 23-26: Treecko, Altaria, Latios, Groudon 27-31: Manectric, Tropius, Walrein, Regice, Rayquaza 32-37: Torchic, Poochyena, Ralts, Breloom, Sharpedo, Armaldo 38-44: Linoone, Beautifly, Kirlia, Delcatty, Spoink, Cacturne, Deoxys 45-52: Combusken, Marshtomp, Lombre, Lairon, Torkoal, Chimecho, Sealeo, Metang 53-61: Shiftry, Shedinja, Exploud, Skitty, Aron, Medicham, Trapinch, Cacnea, Gorebyss 62-71: Dustox, Pelipper, Ninjask, Nosepass, Roselia, Vibrava, Dusclops, Beldum, Registeel, Jirachi 72-82: Zigzagoon, Wingull, Surskit, Shroomish, Electrike, Numel, Barboach, Cradily, Wynaut, Spheal, Relicanth 83-94: Slaking, Makuhita, Sableye, Plusle, Minun, Swalot, Wailord, Whiscash, Corphish, Shuppet, Glalie, Regirock 95-107: Lotad, Masquerain, Meditite, Wailmer, Swablu, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Feebas, Kecleon, Duskull, Snorunt, Luvdisc, Bagon 108-120*: Wurmple, Silcoon, Nuzleaf, Vigoroth, Nincada, Loudred, Hariyama, Azurill, Mawile, Spinda, Lileep, Castform, Shellgon 121-135: Cascoon, Seedot, Slakoth, Whismur, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Carvanha, Grumpig, Lunatone, Solrock, Baltoy, Anorith, Clamperl, Huntail *Supposed to be 14 eliminations, but due to a missed save for Cradily, only 13 were eliminated this round. Sinnoh A few weeks after the conclusion of the Hoenn contest, Stifled began the Sinnoh Contest. Like in Hoenn, the weak were eliminated "Countdown Style". Final 10 Similar to the 2007 Character Battle, Stifled decided to make the final of the Sinnoh round a fourpack match. Each voter voted a single time, ranking their top two picks. In a close match, Glaceon took the win by three points. Second and third place was only separated by one point. 1st - Glaceon 2nd - Staraptor 3rd - Lucario 4th - Rampardos 5th - Azelf 6th - Luxray 7th - Mismagius 8th - Porygon-Z 9th - Leafeon 10th - Empoleon Axe Round 11th - Cresselia 12th - Roserade 13th - Infernape 14th - Darkrai 15th - Manaphy 16th - Drapion 17th - Lopunny 18th - Carnivine 19th - Uxie 20th - Bronzong Countdown Style 21-22: Magnezone, Togekiss 23-26: Bidoof, Chatot, Weavile, Gallade 27-31: Drifblim, Stunky, Skuntank, Hippowdon, Rotom 32-37: Torterra, Floatzel, Spiritomb, Abomasnow, Yanmega, Mesprit 38-44: Piplup, Kricketune, Luxio, Buizel, Rhyperior, Gliscor, Probopass 45-52: Shinx, Mothim, Vespiquen, Honchkrow, Glameow, Croagunk, Electivire, Dusknoir 53-61: Monferno, Bibarel, Pachirisu, Gabite, Garchomp, Riolu, Toxicroak, Magmortar, Mamoswine 62-71: Grotle, Chimchar, Starly, Staravia, Budew, Ambipom, Munchlax, Tangrowth, Heatran, Giratina 72-82: Turtwig, Prinplup, Bastiodon, Purugly, Happiny, Gible, Hippopotas, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Arceus 83-94: Kricketot, Cranidos, Shieldon, Combee, Shellos, Gastrodon, Drifloon, Chingling, Skorupi, Mantyke, Snover, Shaymin 95-107: Burmy, Wormadam, Cherubi, Cherrim, Buneary, Bronzor, Bonsly, Mime Jr, Finneon, Lumineon, Lickilicky, Froslass, Phione Wild Card The Pokemon that placed 11-20 in each contest, as well as 10 user-nominated Pokemon (Andyman will automatically let one of his choosing in, however) will duke it out in the rather long Wild Card round. It will end with the top 10, which will all be admitted into the Tournament of Champions. Tournament of Champions The top 10 from each of the five previous contests will face off in the ultimate battle of wits. Every day, one will fall, as we get one step closer to crowning the king of Pokemon. Whether it's Arceus or not, we'll see. Category:Save My